bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia 0: Training and Experiments/Game 0.2
Extra Rules Hey village allinged roles, you probably noticed that you got a little code too... :) This code identifies your role, and it concists out of five parts diveded by a Capital Letter. The First three parts are the same with all village alligned roles and the last two are specific to your role, so this is and example how one'd look like: HidNumbTown(the common part) HostCrazy(Role Identifyer) So you could ask someone for his code, or the first part of it, but of course, how do you know the person asking isn't a maffia trying to find the code for the common villagers himself ;) Have fun! Rules of Lynching Lynching is fairly simple. The players alive cast votes for any player in the game. They also choose an executionist, who, if the player being executed is the Ignika, will be killed as well as the ignika. If one of the Mimics has not absorbed a power yet, they will survive the execution and gain the powers of the executionist. Roles Axonn: 'Axonn wears the kanohi rode, great mask of truth. With it, he is able to determine the allegiances of other players, one per night. (Axonn is the BIONICLE equivalent of a detective/cop/sheriff in other games). '''Nuhvok-Kal: '''Nuhvok-Kal continues to do what bohrok-kal do best: making other peoples' powers disappear. Each night, this mischievous bohrok will select one other player and render them unable to perform their night action. (Nuhvok-Kal is the BIONICLE equivalent of a block/roleblocker in other games). '''Botar: '''As zealous as ever, Botar continues his task or bringing in prisoners to the Pit. His sense of justice has gone a little overboard lately, however, so now he will bring in just about anyone for their "crimes". Thankfully, Hydraxon and Lessovik, the jailers of the Pit, do a good job of recognising beings who shouldn't be there and return any unfortunate mistaken captives back to where they came from within 12 hours or so. Each night, Botar will capture one player and bring them to the Pit, removing them from the town for the night. During this time, the captured player cannot perform their night action (if any) and cannot be targeted by any other roles. Botar himself can be targeted by other roles during the night because it doesn't take him long to make the trip to the Pit and back to drop off his captive. (Botar is the BIONICLE equivalent of an alien abductor in other games). '''Matoro: '''Matoro is a wonderful hero, willingly sacrificing his own life for those of others. At any time during the day, Matoro can chose to lay down his life to resurrect a player who has died. (Matoro is the BIONICLE equivalent of a redeemer in other games). '''Ignika: '''The ignika, on the other hand, is not so kind to other beings. In fact, it has killed every being who tried to wear it, and many who have tried to come near. When another player targets the ignika at night, they will die, regardless of their intentions. The ignika itself is transported to Karda Nui in the process, and gets left there. They aren't dead, per se, but unable to participate further in the events of the game. So yes, they are effectively dead, even if they have grown a body and be having other adventures of their own. (The ignika is the BIONICLE equivalent of a bomb in other games). 'Turaga Dume: '''Turaga Dume is a respected elder, whose opinion carries more weight than that of any other. He gets two votes during the day. Turaga Dume will not initially know his role. He will have to work it out. (Turaga Dume is the BIONICLE equivalent of a judge in other games). '''Krekka: Krekka, for all his strength, is as thick as two short planks. Really, really, dumb. Mind-bogglingly stupid. Nobody takes him seriously when he tries to say something. No matter how much noise he makes nobody will listen. This means that when he tries to cast a vote, he will be ignored. Krekka will not initially know his role. He will have to work it out. (Krekka is the BIONICLE equivalent of a village cool dude/fool in other games). Vezon: Vezon, with his spear of fusion, can forcibly fuse other beings, tying their fates together and forcing them to work together. The first night, he will pick two players to fuse (he can pick himself - he's insane, remember?). The two fused players will play the rest of the game as a team, in addition to any other roles they have. If both remain alive at the end of the game, they win as a pair, but if one is killed, their partner dies as well. The fused players will be notified once they have been picked. After one shot with his spear, Vezon has no special power for the rest of the game. (Vezon is the BIONICLE equivalent of cupid/sibling picker in other games). Nocturn: When this Pit-prisoner gets angry, he gets strong enough to smash just about anything in one hit, even islands. Thankfully, he has been getting counselling lately, so this doesn’t happen often, but he does still have the occasional outburst. Once (and once only) during the course of the game, Nocturn will select one player who has really got on his nerves and smash them like a moon to the head of a giant robot. The kill will happen at night. (Nocturn is the BIONICLE equivalent of a one-hit vigilante in other games). Medic : the medic is like a god among men. He can cure any ailment or illness, even death, but only 10 minutes after death. Once per night, he chooses to follow someone to see if they do die, so that he can heal them. However, he is very slow, so if he didn't pick the right person, it will take him longer than ten minutes to get to the killed person, and so he can't bring them back. (medic is the equivalent of a, well, medic in other games) Anti-town Roles: Piraka (x4): This criminal gang (is on the loose!) just wants to see everybody else dead. Each night, they will select one player to kill. The Piraka all know each others’ identities. Any or all of them can PM their target to the GM, but they are encouraged to confer and agree first. (The Piraka are the BIONICLE equivalent of the mafia in other games). Neutral Roles: Mimic (x2): This Dark Hunter has the ability to replicate any feet he witnesses. Whenever Mimic is targeted by another role, he will absorb that power, and be able to use it himself from that point in the game on. This absorption will not prevent the action on him from being performed, or the performer from retaining their ability into the future. Mimic wins by being last one alive, or by being one of the last ones alive if nobody is able to kill, either at night or by lynching. He begins the game with no special powers. (Mimic is the BIONICLE equivalent of an absorber in other games). Introduction The game was up, the Piraka were out in Public and nobody could stop them. Pulse and Canis Lupus, grinning their evil, Skakdi grins, strode up to the GMs and cast their votes against the last 2 remaining villagers. Alterego and Taka Nuvia knew, by now, that there was nothing they could do to stop it, only delay a little longer, and so they did not vote or rail against the Piraka, only sat quietly and accepted their fates. So, when the day was over and it was time for the executions, both Alterego and Taka Nuvia met their ends under blows from the Staff of Unlimited Power. Alterego was transformed into a swarm of flies, and wass eaten by Taka Nuvia, who had been turned into a large, purple frog. Sadly, the flies were poisonous, and she soon keeled over as well. "The Piraka win!" Both GMs shouted in unison. "Game over!" "And in case you're interested" The Lorax added, "here is a full list of the players and their roles." As he said it, however, the Staff of Unlimited power began to grow hot in his hand. He glanced over at Dual Matrix, who was gripping the lower end of the staff, but didn't seem to be experiencing any discomfort. The Lorax, however, was burning, but couldn't seem to get his hand away from the enchanted wood. In desperation, he tried to throw the staff away, into the crowd of chattering corpses. Miraculously, the staff released him and flew high into the air, before coming back down to land in the hand of Dovahkiin. "Alright then, everybody" Dovahkiin said, smiling. "Time for a new game. Get ready. :evilgrin: " thank goodness for copy/paste roles will be sent out soon. Player List Trivia *This game started with a lot of confusion about who was hosting, and roles had to be sent out again. *It was during this game that Protalgif founded this wiki.